


Motel 66

by cyus (cruentum)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentum/pseuds/cyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hours on the road, they stop at a motel in the middle of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel 66

Chris wasn't one for motels, not with Victoria pregnant and the woods swarming with glowing eyes. Not otherwise either, to be quite honest. Between the room with questionable odor and stains and the guy at the front desk rubbing one out over porn magazines, he'd have just done the last two hundred miles with his eyes closed if it hadn't been for Victoria pointing to the motel and telling him to stop. So he had to content with a chair under the doorknob like he was twelve and wanted to jack off in peace without his sister barging in.

The mattress looked infested, the mirror in the bathroom was broken and when he took a piss the flies in the toilet bowl snacked on his ablutions.

"We've stayed in better," he said, leaning against the doorjamb as he did up his belt.

"True." Victoria turned from the window, and Chris fought the hard-trained instincts of covering easy access and open spaces and protect her from the night and all the filth it brought that wanted to burrow into their room.

"I'll keep her safe," he'd vowed on her father's doorstep when he'd whisked her away halfway across the country. She'd rolled her eyes and told him to keep it in his pants.

She undid his belt when he was within an arm's reach, undid the button on his jeans and shoved them down to mid-thigh. Not so much keeping it in now as she jerked his cock through his boxers, kissed him, got him dribbling wet into the fabric.

"It's safe through here," she said. "A hundred miles further south it wouldn't be the best idea."

It didn't feel like a good idea here either until she sat on the bed and he stood between her legs, until she had his boxers down and her lips on his cock. Then though, then it seemed like there couldn’t have been a better one.

She'd not sucked him at first, told him he'd get a shot at her pussy to put a baby there and that was that. He'd begged. Some.

"You told your dad you'd call when we stopped," he said, fingers playing through her hair as he nudged his cock just a bit deeper into her mouth before she stopped him with nails on his hips.

She glanced up at him, pulled off and brushed the back of her hand over her mouth. As she cleaned the corners of her lips she was the fifteen year old he'd first seen in Sunday school again.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said. The wind rattled the window and they both looked across, him reaching for a gun in the belt he didn't have, his cock hard and playing at weapon instead. "He wouldn't be pleased," she added as she lay back and pulled her clothes off until she was halfway up the infested mattress in bra and panties.

Chris saw himself dismembered and bled out in her father's Ohio ranch backyard for daring to bring the guy's daughter here, then she nudged her panties aside and whatever might be howling at the moon out there could wait.

"It's just us now," she said later, sliding onto his cock, his hands on her round stomach and her heavy tits, her hands on his chest, looking down at him as she rode him like they were still trying to get a baby into her. "Daddy doesn't need to know," she said. He didn't know about her sucking Chris's dick or about little Victoria taking it up the ass either, but he slid in so nice when she was on all fours, their baby hanging down below her.

The mattress creaked with every thrust, the bed frame banging into the wall in time with branches knocking on the roof. He didn't even know if they'd manage to clean up or if even the water would come out dirty, but she'd said stop when they passed the motel, so he'd stopped. He knew better than to argue with her, knew to smile gamely when she teased about giving him a whole range of new experiences.

He came before she did, pushing his come deep into her ass. She turned over and pulled his face between her legs, got his lips on her pussy, and he stayed there for most of the rest of the night while she told him stories about big bad wolves and the men who killed them.


End file.
